


Inspiration

by gallyfox



Series: Shorts! [1]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Helga was just looking for some inspiration.A series of drables based on a picture challenge me and my friend started.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get back in the groove.

[](http://i.imgur.com/vnCVlrV)

 

Climbing up the petal covered steps Helga had to pause and take in the view at the top. She had said she needed inspiration. Well, she found it. Santorini, Greece. What a breathtaking place. Sitting down on the final steps she took out her pink notebook and her trusty purple pen and began to write.

Arnold found her over an hour later in the same spot. Completely lost to the world around her. And the fact that the sun was coming down. Smiling down at her he took a seat beside her and beamed when he took in the view of the open sea. No wonder Helga liked this place. Not wanting to scare her he just stayed quiet. He could wait a few more minutes


End file.
